Dinner With The Family
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: This is just a story that didn't upload from my laptop, so I had to do it through my phone. This is just some Alexstra/Supercat fluff. Please enjoy and review. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, and whoever believes I do is a complete idiot.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm writing this to see if my laptop can upload stories again, or if it's still a piece of shit. If this doesn't work, then I'll wait until I get my MacBook Air in February like I originally planned. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. My computer sucks ass right now. I will update my other stories as soon as I can. Now, this is not my usual fandom. I have just been really into Supergirl FanFiction lately, so yeah. You guys get this as a reward. You're welcome. Smiling face. Yes, I actually wrote smiling face. I'm that much of a dork. All right, on with the fic!

Astra Danvers was many things: former enemy of humanity, DEO agent of six years, Kara Danvers-Grant's aunt, and, of course, wife of Director Alexandra Danvers. Hank had created a second director position so that he and Alex could run the DEO together. Along with that, Alex and the rest of their family had started Alliance, an organization to bring humans and aliens together so they didn't hate each other. And, if that wasn't exciting enough, Supercat and Lexstra had kids.

Astra felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around each of her legs and looked down to find their four-year-old twin daughters, Allura and Kira. "You're home!" they cheered, and before Astra knew it, the girls had both jumped onto her lap and were wrapped around her. "Hello, little ones," she said softly, showing the side of her that only made an appearance with her family. "Where is your mother?"

Allura looked up. "She's with Auntie Kara," the little girl explained, looking into her mother's face. "She and Mama are playing a vido game. Auntie Kara win thwee, Mama win no!" The toddler giggled at the last part.

The older kryptonian smiled to herself. She could guess how her wife would feel about that.

She entered the game room of their house to find the Danvers sisters matched in a fierce battle. Win had created a game that was similar to the DEO's simulations of battle but with a medieval theme. All weapons were fair game. The adult women were reduced to acting like a couple of teenagers.

"What the hell!" Kara yelled at Alex. "Why did you blow off the heads of our allies!"

"Because I didn't know they were on our side!" the older Danvers shot back, glaring at the younger kryptonian. Astra would've sworn Alex was the one with heat vision with the way she was glaring so intensely. She smiled. This was one of the many things she loved about Alex Danvers: the way she could be so pasionate about anything, from the trivial to the very important.

"Besides, you took my amo!" Alex added. "Ugh!" was Kara's response.

The older kryptonian walked into the doorway then and grinned at the sight of two of her favorite people. Alex and Kara had abandoned the remotes and were now play fighting on the floor. "You two can act so very childish sometimes," Astra mused from where she stood, watching. "It's hard to believe one of you is a DEO agent and the other is the most powerful being in National City," she teased good-naturedly. Alex and Kara looked at each other, then at Astra, identical sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, Astra," they said in unison, standing. Astra grinned at them and embraced them both. "How was your day?" she asked them as she led them to the kitchen for dinner. Astra hadn't gone in because this was one of the days she had off and Alex and Kara both had to work.

"We caught two escapees. Also, Kara set my hair on fire."

"Alex!" Kara hissed. "Don't embarrass me in front of Aunt Astra!"

The older woman laughed. "Oh, for the sake of Heaven and the universe itself! You two act younger and younger every day. Kara, next time, please don't set Alexandra's hair on fire."

Kara nodded, smiling. "Now, who's ready for dinner?"

The family sat down to eat Astra's famous lasagna. Halfway through setting the table, Cat and Carter, along with Kara and Cat's other children, Sirius and Eliza showed up at the Danvers appartment. Also, Lucy and James with their three-year-old daughter, Natalie Laurel.

"Hi-hi-hi, Auntie Astra, Auntie Kara, Aunt Ally, Aunt Cat! Hi everyone!" Natalie shouted, running over and hugging everybody. The adults smiled when she at last reached her cousins and they all ended up and a crazy excited pile.

After dinner, the whole family ignored bedtimes and reasonable things like curfews and stayed up till two in the morning playing games and singing karaoke and just going wild. One thing was for sure: their was no stopping this family when they were together!

Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Till next time...


End file.
